


No Regrets

by kouaka



Series: I Will Be Always At Your Side [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mama Ulric not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 18:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13487046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kouaka/pseuds/kouaka
Summary: Cor becomes a father and remembers other things





	No Regrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LogicDive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicDive/gifts).



> A prompt and very late fic to LogicDive! forgive my lateness!
> 
> My first mistake was listening to you, my second mistake was actually going along with you.

For in his many years of life as the immortal, Cor believed he had seen everything. Everything. Yet, even the battle with Gilgamesh where he was literally floored though he pointed out that at least he had gotten an arm. though in the back of his head he could hear Asteria and Clarus agreeing for once in their lives as it being sheer dumb luck. Still as he stared down at his lover…wife in galahdian tradition or whatever at this point they were, in her tigress form carrying a baby, he knew his life was still to see more.

“No.”

“I am taking him.”

“Asteria, we can’t just take…”

“I want him.”

“Asteria, my star, the child, we have no idea what he—“

“Cor, I can’t have children anymore. We can at least have him. Besides can you say no to this face?”

“…”

“I am not leaving him.”

And then and there Cor became the one thing he was sure he never become. A father of all things. Still, when he heard Nyx and Selena snicker and call him daddy or Otets now because it looked wrong when those two were somewhat close to his age it barely was still something foreign. He had been a rash and reckless boy and now a stern man, who had grown with experience still he should have seen it coming considering that he fell in love with a Galahdian Knight.

It was true, Asteria could no longer have children though she remarked that in most of the Ulric’s history only one child was born to carry on the line and Selena was a miracle in itself. Also, the manner in which the pair had tried to get together had their bumps as most relationships usually held.

He turned to stare as the brunette, who laid herself over his chest as she slept in the small home they had bought to be with the other citizens. They had a another bedroom in the Citadel to be near Regis but there were days in which Regis pushed for them to simply take a day off. Even so, it had always been the two of them now…

“oo-geh”

Cor sighed and watched Asteria twitched and start to move when he gently grabbed her arm.

“Don’t. I’ll get him.” he muttered as he moved her to rest on her side of the bed to which she opened one ice blue eye to stare before accepting his decision. 

He moved over to look over in the crib the small infant that they had named Prompto and had yet to figure out a last name for. The baby was awake and moving about but was simply staring at everything in wonder to the still new environment. He grimaced at the idea of where Prompto had once been and when he asked Asteria she had stayed quiet but a sudden murderous aura was felt when asked and she would say that even he wouldn’t be able to hold his anger against Versatel.

He went in and gently cradled the baby in his arms as his sister had taught him when he had learned to carry Noctis. He turned and simply rocked about while feeling as though he was out of his element for sure in the moment. Still, Prompto was silent and gave a very odd smile to him which he never seen on Noctis unless the prince was with Nyx.

“Well, at least he likes you.”

He turned to Asteria with a disgruntled look even as she smirked at him while simply wearing his shirt. He didn’t mind, after all Cor is a man still but he appreciated Asteria’s muscular figure from all the training she had done as well as from all the black smith work she did with metals and so forth. 

“Still, what are we to do when he is older? When are we to tell him of what he is?” for went straight to the point to which Asteria waved her hand off.

“He is a baby and human in my eyes. A victim and not to be judged for the crimes of an evil man. Now are you going to judge me knowing the blood that runs through my veins.” she replied as her eyes took an ominous gold glow.

He stared her in the eye and sighed understanding of what she meant. A truth she had told him before he had even attempted to court her and that only he and Regis would know.

“The Infernian is an astral.” he remarked trying to suddenly make the conversation turn a different direction to which she smirked knowing him to avoid what other good relation she held.

“Of course. He can see and hear all still wherever he may have hidden.”she admitted while taking Prompto from him, to which the baby again tried to smile.

“How did his dear older siblings take to him?”

“Selena happy to be an older sister and is already calling him chocobo which I kind of like. He does appear to be having blonde hair. As for Nyx, he was fine with it though of course my son can’t let a thing go quietly without making a comment of when we finally slept together. But other then that he was happy as well though Noctis was in his arms squirming for his attention.” Asteria explained and sat down while holding a bottle before Prompto and trying to coax him to eat which he did. 

Cor hummed in reply before simply watching and wondering how life would’ve been if he had proposed sooner. Doubt anything change but even a small domestic life like this was indeed quite tempting. Still, even he knew what Asteria’s life was to end for.

“Despite, that what are we to do? Are you really going to make me raise him with you? I mean with Pelna, Libertus, Crowe and Aranea you adopted on a whim without needing me too.”

“Those pups and my little dragoon have families well not the girls but Aranea does as she please which is what I love about her and Crowe is being raised with Libs’s family so no it isn’t the same. Besides, though some of your characteristics are there Selena and Nyx are both Neit’s. He was my friend but for you, who I gave my soul to, I could not give you this.”

Cor looked to the usually strong woman suddenly showing some of her regrets to him. He looked to Prompto whose chubby arms reached for him despite being fed at the moment. 

“Asteria, I hate it when you do that.” he groaned and she smiled at him despite his mumbling. The pair then watched as the one year old squirmed in her arms to get them to look at him as he laughed.

“He looks to be one happy child.” Cor commented to which Asteria purred and simply smiled down at Prompto.

“I really hope he is.”

And so Cor the Immortal had an experience he never believed himself to ever receive. He learned to change diapers and make bottles of milk and even more so learned to love the little blonde. Teaching him how to walk was the best experience and even more so when Prompto’s first word was Papa.  
xxx

“This was a mistake.”

“Oh, hush.”

Asteria and Cor were currently hidden behind some bushes as they watched Prompto talk with Gladio. Their chubby chocobo which Cor definitely did not call Prompt that only Asteria, had fallen for Gladio. There was no doubt about it seeing the first time he laid eyes on him, the boy was star struck. Of course neither parent knew seeing as they were always busy leaving Prompto alone with Selena or Nyx constantly much to their guilt. 

Cor would never admit it, aloud anyway but he was happy that Asteria had indeed convinced him to raise the boy, who he considered now his son with pride. Prompto had grown on him so much that he was usually the one to spend more time with him then the Knight. Asteria’s many cat grins when she spotted him with the boy in the Citadel would be enough of an I told you so for him. The boy was hard to ignore concerning the fact that he was shy but still so full of happy energy. He was seeing the positive side of having kids now and was happy for his own opportunity with Prompto. 

Prompto had come to the Citadel and been introduced though it was a bit hectic. Noctis, who was usually so shy was instantly attached to Prompto and Prompto in turn was friends with him as well. There was no jealousy over Nyx which was more apparent when the one-year olds were young. Prompto loved to bite and Noctis would yank his hair that Nyx would not tolerate with either and would see the pair separately. Until, seeing their maturity now was a life saver. 

Prompto met the Amicitias and was instant friends with Iris but what surprised all was how Prompto was so taken with Gladio. Gladio had been acting somewhat all mature or at least tried until meeting the young blonde. Well, it appeared now since then Prompto would ask and train with Gladio with exercising early mornings runs. It was honestly a surprise when Asteria woke up to see the pair together. She had thought Gladio wasn’t being all pleasant with Prompto yet here he was helping her beloved chocobo. Her mouth literally had fallen open before to Cor’s horror she started cackling and said the only thing that would make her go crazy with glee. 

“I cannot wait to shove this to Clarus’s face.”

Yes, the Shield had unfortunately made a comment on Prompto’s weight when they introduced the baby and Cor himself took it personally as well but a mother is another thing. Asteria never lived it down and in fact had shifted and pounced on the unsuspecting man. The west wing of the Citadel had to be rebuilt for the damage that had taken place. Still, Cor viewed it as just punishment and knew Clarus brought it upon himself every time he tried to get Asteria angry.

Well, as Prompto grew it was apparent the boy needed a weapon and as much as he was impressed with Gladio’s sword, it didn’t suit him all too well. So, one day while helping Asteria with her own practice with archery, Prompto had an epiphany and took to a pistol that Asteria designed happily. Well, shortly after again Prompto would train with Gladio.

One day. Cor was passing by watching the pair from a distance when Gladio suddenly pinned the high schooler. Where he thought Noctis and Nyx were bad when they finally started dating, he now was more disturbed seeing his boy, his precious chocobo, damn it he wasn’t suppose to think of him like that, being pinned by Gladio, the son of one of his old friends.

“So, you got me big guy. Anything else you wanna do?”

Oh, Astrals noooooo.

“Yeah, more then happy to.”

Not on the training grounds! Drautos already punished Nyx for that time with Noctis!

He was abut to announce himself when Gladio leaned forward and kissed the blonde who squeaked at the sudden surprise which caused Cor to stop. Wait, weren’t they just flirting.

Gladio smirked down happily and gently flicked Prompto’s forehead.

“Hey!”

“I like to ask you on a date.”

Prompto froze and blushed different shades of red and Cor cursed Clarus in that moment.

“R-really?”

“It’s been a long time coming, Prompt. Don’t you think?” questioned Gladio.

Now Cor regretted letting Nyx watch over Prompto’s schedule and know where he was. It was now apparent where Prompto went to study at more then ever.

“W-well…don’t blame me. You’re always flirting with some girl.”Prompto argued and Cor prayed to Shiva to bring all hell upon Gladio for making the blonde suffer.

“Sure. But I was trying to get a reaction seeing as you never said anything before I wondered but hey should’ve guessed from all the blushing. Though thank Sel on that one, said she skin me alive if I didn’t make a move soon.” Gladio admitted.

Cor wished Selena were here now, that way he could ground her for allowing the pair to get close.

“Wait, sis did?”

“You have no idea how graphic that letter she sent me was. And trust me still got nightmares over it.” Gladio touched his neck and shivered at the memory. He could practically feel Selena’s breath on him as well as her claws. 

Prompto pouted but then hummed making Gladio look surprise at him considering accepting the date. When Prompto looked up as if asking whether he should do this, Cor looked up and nearly groaned loudly.

As much as Nyx was a Kingsglaive operative, Noctis wasn’t and was very obvious as he gave the thumbs up for Prompto to for it. A giant paw dragged him back down much to Cor’s amusement. 

“Alright, when and where?”

And that was how he found himself at the current moment with hiding in bushes with a huge white tigeress with him. He had told Asteria’s whose eyes practically lit up which was hard nowadays. Since the event in Tenebrae and losing Selena it had been hard to keep Asteria happy that and she was thinking a lot these days and Cor could only imagine what about.

“Well, I like Gladdy. He is much better suited then Clarus.” Asteria murmured while watching Prompto laugh at something Gladio said.

“…You’re kidding. Gladio is reckless and he flirts with every girl that goes by and don’t you remember how he treated Noctis at first and…”Cor rambled on while Asteria’s ears twitched at the way he spoke. It then dawned on him why.

“I…hate you.”

“Congratulations, Cor the Immortal you are a certified parent.”

“My first mistake was listening to you, my second mistake was actually going along with you.” he murmured but she grinned all the same.

“And I’m sure you don’t regret it.”

“Not one bit.” he admitted watching Prompto lean forward and kiss Gladio on the cheek. 

Gladio later on got a special talk from him and Asteria and swore an oath to never hurt Prompto or else die a terrible death. 

xxx

Cor heard of the destruction of Insomnia. He had seen to the evacuation because she had known her Kingsglaive had lost faith. She knew what was to come.

“I am not going to make it out of this. But Prompto and Stella will and Noctis hopefully.”

He noticed the way she hadn’t mentioned Selena and Nyx as surviving. Being a Knight was a guaranteed on dying. He tried for once to get her to avoid her duty and to go about it another way. But she smiled and patted his cheek.

“Cor…it’s okay. It is meant to be. I have lived a full life and I am content. I am ready to die.” she smiled at him and later left that night to attend the party where the emperor and and chancellor were present. 

He remembered the party and watched her tolerate the Emperor for a good two minutes before excusing herself to speak with the Chancellor. He didn’t like the man and yet the way the man stared as Asteria gave him the idea of some sympathy and sadness as well as that of a father looking to his daughter as the pair spoke. The chancellor glanced at him before returning to look to Asteria to whisk her away for a while.

Later on, the man approached him but simply stood silent. They were watching Asteria as she spoke to Selena and Nyx.

“It truly is said the fate of the knights. Never to be the with the ones they love all to serve the kings and die for them.”

Cor jerked to turn to the man only to see him gone. Turning he noted all three Ulrics looking at something but with sadness in their eyes before each going their separate ways. 

Cor packed his belongings and turned to leave while staring down at Asteria. He had spent his last night with her, and he knew it. To be honest it was the first time he put duty aside just to be with her and love her. As she watched the dawn she turned to him and with silence gave him her bracelet that matched his which signified their marriage. A small packet of beads was also placed in his hand as well as the one of her braids. She turned to him.

“Remind Prompto that he is our boy. No one else’s. He is our son.”

He nodded.

“I am ready.” she spoke finally and he clung to her and feeling more the weight of her sacrifice in that moment. 

When he saw the great statute that was built years before him and his beloved that held a resemblance to her move, he knew. He went to Galahd to check on Nyx and Selena. Regis mourning and even Clarus silent over the loss of their comrade. Upon meeting his adoptive kids they smiled to him and he knew what they were preparing for.

“For the future of our star.” was Nyx’s response as he turned to where Stella rested her head on Luna’s shoulder as they spoke.

“It is my duty.” was Selena’s as she wrote a letter to leave with her twins. 

Upon meeting with Prompto, he was surprised by the boy’s relief but then turn to tears and he didn’t stop him from crying. Noctis mourned as well but still the pain Prompto felt upon losing his mother was worse. Later on, privately the boy was going through his camera and showed him a great many pictures of Asteria.

“You both were perfect. I am so glad you brought me here.” he finally said with his go lucky smile.

“Really, well I am glad.” Cor spoke as they watched the pictures pass. They both carried a bead of mourning from her on them in respect.

“I don’t know why, but I feel like she is still here even if Im not an Ulric.”

Cor shook his head at Prompto.

“No Prompt. You are our son. Remember that though our blood isn’t in you, you are a Leonis and Ulric.” he stated firmly to the blonde because he believed those words. He had raised the boy with the woman he loved and seen him grow up. 

xxx

When he next met Prompto the look in the other’s eyes was answer enough. Nyx had died protecting Noctis and Ignis had witnessed his passing with Selena and Ravus and then soon after Selena followed her mother and brother as she had passed as well. The scourge that had nearly taken Ravus, she took from him leading to her death in saving her husband and later dying in Noctis’s arms in deeming him ready to take the ring. Ulrics always die protecting the ones they love.This was a fact. Still at the moment Prompto knew the truth of who his actual parent was. They spoke and Prompto looked up at him with determined eyes.

“He may have made me but he isn’t my father. You are my father.”

Cor smiled in pride of the other’s words.

“Also, believe it or not Mom was there.”

Cor froze and Prompto explained how he was lost and yet had seen a white tiger leap out of no where and lead him to where Versatel had been. Then she would appear when he was alone until even guiding Aranea to him. Then he expressed of a letter with Pryna which was from Asteria stating her words of Prompto being their boy.

“Her voice. I could hear it guiding me. I saw her briefly before she was gone again.”

Cor smiled knowing that even in death Asteria was there. It was later that Gladio shared his experience along with Ignis of something similar. Gladio saw her pushing him to fight with all his might and for Ignis a vision of Nyx after passing was given along with a plea. When Aranea was asked she said she indeed seen one indeed but she had also seen a wolf that resembled Nyx. Luna and Ravus hearing this shared that as they headed home to ensure the people of Tenebrae were safe, a snow leopard had been what guided the people to safety and Ravus recalls seeing his wife in a red glow smiling at him before vanishing as well.

Cor was jealous when even Regis as he laid dying admitted to seeing Asteria as well and Selena in blurs. He hadn’t been present when Regis passed but again the ghostly tigress, snow leopard and wolf had shown themselves to be at the King’s side as he passed away after seeing his son one last time. 

As he lead the last of the Kingsglaive to where the Citadel stood all froze. And Iris was the one to shout.

“Aunt Asteria!”

Asteria stood in faint red glow with traditional galahdian robes upon her with her bow as she floated before them with a smile to Cor. She would lead the way to where Noctis had left with Ignis, Prompto, Gladio, Crowe, Pelna, Libertus and Stella to face Ardyn. 

He looked to Asteria. She smiled to him and he let a rare one of his own to her. Death was the Ulric’s ultimate ability, in death where their Goddess Etros resided they could do much more. 

“My first mistake was listening to you, my second mistake was actually going along with you. But you know Asteria in all my immortal life, I never regretted it.”


End file.
